


海洋学歌剧：父亲

by JasonLee1972



Series: 海洋学歌剧 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972
Summary: 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个正文的if支线——费费没有上岸，魔灾中刚多林陷落图尔巩战死，阿瑞蒂尔失踪，芬国昐决定不惜一切代价留住他最后一个孩子。】【芬熊/小熊，梅熊，鬼父情节注意。】【第一视角“我”是原创角色，一个被卷进烂摊子里的倒霉炼金术师，就不霍霍其他人了。】【没有好吃的熊父子我就只能自己写了，哭哭。】
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Fingon | Findekáno, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: 海洋学歌剧 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 父亲 0

_As youths we used to talk at night_

_就像我们年轻时的彻夜长谈_

_Of the joys that life was going to bring our way_

_那些本应被生活置于我们生命中的快乐_

_And the failures of our forebears_

_那些我们前人所犯下的错误_

_Were as clear to us as the cold light of day_

_对我们如同白昼冷光一样清晰_

_But now those days are dead and gone_

_但现在那些日子已经死去消逝_

_And the future that we had is now the past_

_而我们本拥有的未来现在已经成为过去_

_And it's cobwebs that we cling to_

_而我们紧抓着只是一些蛛网_

_Our aspirations turned to ashes in our hands_

_我们的渴望在我们手中化为了灰烬_

* * *

芬巩被送回了他父亲身边。

整个提里安，只有他父亲和那个叫梅兹洛斯的疯子相信他还没有死，尽管那恐怖的烧伤已经夺走了他整个护卫队的生命。人们找到他们的时候，梅兹洛斯抱着全身焦黑的王子低声唱歌，任凭他的尸体烫伤他的脸和双手。他的脸颊贴在王子面目全非的面孔上，眼泪源源不断的从他空灵的灰眼睛流出，又落进芬巩的口腔中，在璀璨的阳光下如同一汪珍珠的泉水。人们被这超现实的画面震慑，直到梅兹洛斯低头亲吻焦尸的嘴唇时才把他们拉开。

尽管梅兹洛斯的所作所为令人无法理解以至于心生厌恶，但他毕竟为芬巩保护了全尸，提里安才没有处死他。芬国昐秘密的召见了他，没人知道他们在那两个小时谈了什么，但是芬国昐出来之后，又恢复了往日睿智的性情，眼里闪烁着令人毛骨悚然的希望。人们都说国王已经疯了，他对着一具尸体谈笑风生。

自从刚多林陷落后，人们就不再谈论这些事情了。他最年幼的儿子阿尔巩，在上一次魔灾战死。他的小女儿阿瑞蒂尔，人们没有找到她的尸体，芬国昐坚信她只是失踪。他的次子图尔巩，刚多林的统帅，在魔灾泛滥的时候死守刚多林，埋骨白塔。而他的长子芬巩……

那是他的母亲都不再谈论的事情。

提里安缄默无言。


	2. 父亲 1

我应召进入皇宫的时候，国王正拉着王子一只干枯的手低声说着什么，嘴角微微上扬，令我想起关于他的传言。国王正值壮年，但是他的眼睛已经老了，看人的眼神就像爬行动物。我跪在他面前宣誓为他效忠，他的剑扫过我肩膀的时候让我全身发寒，差点以为他要割断我的喉咙。但他只是疲惫挥挥手，让我起身。

我跟随他走进皇宫的密室。令我惊讶的是，那是一间设施极为齐全的炼金实验室，架子上摆放的每一样材料都能让炼金术士被判死刑。他就坐在落满灰尘的椅子上看着我，眼里却没有我。

“我看了你发表的论文，关于人鱼的。”他直入正题：“我知道你对他们了解更多。”

“是的，陛下。”我不敢对他撒谎。

他沉默了很长时间，长到我的冷汗浸湿了我的衣服。

“要是人鱼受了严重的烧伤，比如炎魔的，他们能复原么？”他问了问题，但没有让我回答，而是喃喃自语道：“这问题不对，他已经开始好起来了……”

“我问你，”他又说：“人鱼的混血儿，一直表现的像个人类，但是因为濒临死亡而恢复了人鱼的形态，那还能变回来么？”

“变不回来了，陛下。人类的血统优势很小。”

“那生命炼金术呢？”

“那是违法的，陛下。”

他看着我，迟缓的眨了眨眼睛。“一个问题，我不喜欢问别人第二遍。”

我肝胆俱裂：“生命炼金术的失败率很高，人类的自愈能力不足以承担生命炼金术的后果。我们以前做过很多实验，试图清洁被深渊污染的人类，但是没有一个活下来的。”

“是这样么？”他若有所思的点了点头：“那这件事情先不谈。”

“我会把材料准备好，你负责制作生死水。”他在临走前吩咐我：“你以后就在这里工作，我不会再追究你以前做过什么，还能给你你此生都无法想象的财富。但是你要管住你的舌头，我不想再抓第三个炼金术士进宫了，你明白么？”

我匍匐在地上，不敢发出任何声音，直到他的脚步声彻底消失。我曾经敬重他，但我现在只觉得恐惧。


	3. 父亲 2

我第二次见到王子是在一个月后。我虽然已经制作了三十多剂生死水，但还是第一次直观的意识它的功效：王子身上深渊恶魔甲壳般的伤疤已经全部剥落了，露出了新生的白皙肌肤，他疲惫的躺在床上，勉强向我笑了一下，他红润的嘴唇和锁骨的弧度让我头晕目眩。但他的Alpha就坐在他身边，我行礼后低下头，不敢再看。

“他的伤痕已经痊愈了，但是……”国王撩开了他身上盖着的被子，示意我看他身上。我用眼神征求他的Alpha的意见。那个红发的高大人鱼轻轻的从丝绸下捧出了王子一条赤裸的手臂，就像捧起陶制的器皿。我猜测他就是梅兹洛斯，那个在战场上用眼泪吊住王子性命的人鱼。

“他的皮肤上不断的出现这样的伤口，伤疤愈合后又撕裂，皮肤不断的坏死脱落。”国王痛苦的抚摸着王子的额头，王子神情恹恹：“医生说这是炎魔火焰里的魔力回响，也许你能帮我们解决这个问题。”

“我需要完整的，呃，复刻他的伤疤，好知道魔力在他身上是怎么运行的，这样我才能消除它。”我结结巴巴的说，祈祷不要因此得罪梅兹洛斯。但他只是垂下头。

“好的。”他说：谢谢您。”

我回我的工作间拿测绘材料，中途被国王推进了黑洞洞的隔间。我被他腰上挎着的剑磕了一下肋骨，疼到眼泪都出来了。

“你看出来了什么？！”他凶狠的问。

“Omega！王子殿下的人鱼性别是个男性Omega，梅兹洛斯是他的Alpha！”我想起国王之前提起来的人鱼混血儿，立马感觉自己知道了什么了不得的王室秘辛，即将被国王灭口。我立马跪下抱住了国王的剑：“陛下，还是殿下的身体要紧！您可以等我治好殿下以后再杀我！”

国王可能从未见过像我这样的贪生怕死之人，站在那里陷入了沉思，任凭我抱着他的大腿涕泪横流。

“Omega人鱼的魔力……混血儿也会继承么？蛊惑人心，肆意杀人。”国王说：“也许他已经继承了，你瞧，梅兹洛斯对他死心塌地，甚至我不曾开口要求就愿意为他献出自己的生命。”

“是的陛下，如果殿下返祖的话，他的力量不会比他的……那位血亲差很多。”

“你们如何解决这个问题？”

“水银。水银对人鱼是剧毒，可以完全摧毁他们再生的能力。我们抓到人鱼之后会把水银涂到他们的喉咙里，这样他们就发不出声音来了。”然后我意识到我说了什么，感觉全身冰凉。不会吧？芬巩是他最爱的孩子。但国王的神情让我有了许多无端的恐怖猜测。

“我明白了，谢谢你。去工作吧。”国王把我从地上拉了起来，语气和动作堪称温柔，但是我却几乎动惮不得，就像一只被狼咬住了喉咙的兔子。我尽量得体的离开了那个深渊巨口般的房间，然后跑回了我的工作间，躲在桌子底下哭了两个钟头。我发誓我一定要活着离开这个像地狱一样的国家，远走高飞，再也不回来。


	4. 父亲 3

在接到清除魔力回响的工作之后，我就经常需要见到两位殿下了。我熬夜工作了一周，在纸下精细的画下了王子殿下的等比魔力回路蓝图，之后就是在蓝图上标注出魔力回响的路径。这是一项非常艰难的工作，魔力回响带来的伤痕在体表是可见的，但是他身体内部的伤口很难确认位置，我也不敢把王子切开看看，虽然这种普通的伤口他很快就会愈合。那段时间我压力特别大，整个人几乎瘦脱了形，好在我有非常丰富的解剖经验，对人鱼的魔力回路也勉强算是了解……而且王子殿下和他的父亲完全不同。

他虽然是国王的长子，多尔罗明的统帅，但他性格非常平易近人，和那种每天追在我屁股后面喊打喊杀的圣骑士老爷完全不同。他不仅强忍痛楚配合我繁琐的工作，而且还非常关怀我的身体，那双蓝眼睛看着我的时候那么真诚，就好像我不是一只能被国王随手捏死的蚂蚁一样，让我无法克制的对他心生好感。如果说我以前只是为了自己活命，那我现在是真的想让他好起来。由此我去见了王子殿下。

“真的不必，我相信你。”王子殿下在听完我的想法后严肃的拒绝了：“这太疼了……你承受不了的。”

“痛感会被削弱。”我对他撒谎，心中毫无芥蒂。我知道梅兹洛斯会支持我。果然，他一言不发的为我拿来了王子殿下的血。

普罗米修斯是我们炼金术师用来窃取魔法生物体内魔力回路的生命炼金术，在魔药生效的时候，饮用者可以在自己的身体中复刻对方的魔力回路。我喝下了混着王子血液的药剂，那药水入口的时候是冰凉的，然后从我的喉咙里开始燃烧，就像一棵野蛮生长的树一样撕裂了我的身体。三天后，我从自己滚出的血沼中爬起来，修改了蓝图上一些细微的数据，随后绘制了无比繁杂的炼金矩阵。

王子殿下再接见我的时候已经完全康复了，他眼睛红红的，看起来像是要哭了。“我都听说了，”他的声音微微沙哑：“我该怎么报答你？”

“您永远不用回报我。”我跪在他面前为他效忠：“曾经我的生活如同野兽一样浑浑噩噩，为了生存用尽了一切卑劣的手段，从来无法理解世界上有一些美好的事物，人们为了捍卫它可以付出自己的生命。您拯救了我的灵魂。”

我是罪犯，我是下等人，我是社会的渣滓，我是黑术师手中幸存的试验品，我经历过残酷的折磨，又用我的痛苦去折磨别人。但现在这一切都结束了。

由此国王再次找我谈话的时候我非常镇定，尽管我仍感到恐惧，但我至少拥有了对他撒谎的勇气。

“芬德卡诺似乎很喜欢你。”他说。

“殿下也许很少听到下等人的玩笑话。”我尽量自然的回答。

国王皱起眉头。“注意你的言辞，听你讲话的是我的长子！”

“我只想给殿下解闷。”我说。

国王沉默了片刻。

“我册封你为芬德卡诺的贴身侍卫官，负责照顾他的身体，给他——就用你的话说，解闷。”他慢吞吞的说:“他需要这个……”

国王的话让我芒刺在背。我接受了册封，暗下决心无论将来会发生什么，我都会保护他。


	5. 父亲 4

很快，我就知道了国王所说的“他需要这个”是什么意思了。那是一个令人昏昏欲睡的下午，芬德卡诺殿下像往常一样，在梅兹洛斯殿下的搀扶下复健，或者说，重新学习如何在陆地上行走。Omega人鱼的身体素质非常孱弱，离开水会给他的身体非常严重的身体负担，曾经英勇善战的圣骑士军团统帅甚至站不起来，但是他们三个都只口不提在水里生活的事情。

芬德卡诺殿下故意躲开了梅兹洛斯殿下搀扶的手，他也因此摔倒了，但他坐在草地上笑了起来，身上全是草屑。

“你要把我宠坏了，罗珊朵！”他快活的喊道：“不摔跤，我怎么能学会走路呢？”

他把梅兹洛斯殿下推开，敏捷的抓住了栏杆，支撑着自己的身体，艰难的——但是只依靠自己站了起来。“你看！”他张开双手对他说：“用不着你扶我！我进步多大啊！”

“你的腿不能老摔跤，里面还有一些骨头没有长好……”梅兹洛斯殿下责备的说，但浅灰色的眼睛里全是爱意。

“我哪有那么虚弱？”但他抓住了栏杆保持平衡，“我得尽快好起来，回多尔罗明去。没有我，他们肯定乱成一锅粥了……”

梅兹洛斯殿下隐秘的和我交换了一个复杂的眼神。据我所知，国王没有公布芬德卡诺殿下康复的消息，任凭提里安流言四起。甚至很多在王宫里工作的人都认为芬德卡诺殿下已经死了，毕竟这里除了我和梅兹洛斯殿下，就只有国王和医生会过来。我并不觉得那些医生受到的威胁会比我受到的少。

梅兹洛斯殿下和我一样完全不信任国王，但芬德卡诺殿下那么爱他的父亲，以至于对很多微妙的东西视而不见。我们必须谨慎的、谨慎的行动。

“想要早点好起来，你就该多休息。”国王说。

我吓出了一身冷汗。在我沉浸在自己的思绪中的时候，国王不知道什么时候走到了芬德卡诺殿下旁边，打横把芬德卡诺殿下抱了起来。芬德卡诺殿下脸红了。“放我下来爸爸！罗珊朵，还有你——别看我！”他把通红的脸埋进了国王怀里。这场景……不像是一对父子，让我觉得非常怪异以至于引起了生理不适，我相信梅兹洛斯殿下也和我有同样的感受。好在国王只是把他放到了草地边缘的躺椅上，就坐到了另一边。

“我不是小孩子了！你这么随便抱我，我的部下会怎么笑话我呀？”芬德卡诺殿下气鼓鼓的说，脸上依旧红的冒烟。

“无论你长多大，你都是我的孩子。”国王这时候看起来像是一个慈祥的父亲。

“也不知道多尔罗明现在怎样了。”芬德卡诺殿下很快就想起了自己最关注的事情:“爸爸，给我讲讲，多尔罗明损伤严重吗？我离开以后，是谁在管事？”

“这不是你现在该考虑的事情，你要做的就是把身体养好。”国王避重就轻。

芬德卡诺殿下的笑容有点僵硬。

“可是我现在已经好起来了。”他轻声说。

“没有那么好。”国王摸了摸他的头发:“安心休息吧。”

芬德卡诺殿下没有说话，他明亮的蓝眼睛里赢满了泪水，但他倔强的瞪大了眼睛，不让眼泪流下来。

“告诉我。”他的声音抬高了。我开始感到眩晕。

“……哈多。”国王沉默了更长时间，但他仍被击败了。“多尔罗明损伤惨重，我把你的职位给了哈多。”

“你不能！”他的声音变得尖锐了，听起来就像少女:“哈多经验不够，他会把事情搞砸的……我必须要回去！”

国王温和的神情消失了。他的脸上充满了痛苦。

“爸爸只剩下你一个孩子了……我不想再失去你了，你明白吗？”他哑声说。

“你要把我一辈子囚禁在王宫里吗？！”

就在此时，我感到有什么液体打在了我的脚背上，我茫然的低头看了一眼，只看到我的靴子，和我脚下的草地都是一片刺目的腥红色。我迟钝的感觉到我的脸上湿漉漉的。我抹了一把脸，看到我的手上也粘满了那些腥红的液体……

那是血。

我最后看到的画面，是芬德卡诺殿下用惊恐的眼神看着我，他的眼泪在他的下颌上凝固成璀璨的珍珠，让他的脸孔看起来异常的滑稽。他似乎对我说了什么，但是我已经听不到了，画面倾斜，我跪倒在了地上，失去了意识。


	6. 毒药 1

我恢复意识的时候，首先听到的是声音。

“……他咽下去了……”

“他还活着！”

“要不要再给他喝一点生死水？这里还有很多……”

“等等。”

“他气管里会不会还有血？搭把手芬德卡诺！”

随后恢复的是触觉。有人抓住我的胳膊把我翻了过来，扳开了我的下巴。空气突然开始流通了，我无法抑制的咳嗽，痉挛，从喉咙里喷出了很多凝固的血块。然后痛苦汹涌的回到了我身上，我全身的肌肉都在尖叫，我的胸腔在燃烧，我想掰断我的肋骨挖出我的心脏。但是他们按住了我自残的手。有很长一段时间，我只能把脸贴在草地上流泪。我想了很多种方法抵御疼痛，最后勉强把注意力转移到了他们的交谈上。

“他的状况稳定下来了，只需要休息……”

“……你瞧，孩子，这就是我为什么我不希望你回多尔罗明。你的力量会在你没有意识到的时候爆发出来，伤害到那些无辜的人，甚至杀死你的战友。但是只要你留在这里，你不会伤害任何人。”我猜这个声音是国王的。

“他不会伤害到任何人，他可以练习。我爸爸也是一个力量强大的Omega，他一直控制的很好！”这个声音是梅兹洛斯殿下：“——你也可以做到的芬德卡诺，你只是需要练习……”

一阵寂静。

“你说话呀，芬德卡诺？”

又是一阵寂静。

“求求你了，说点什么吧，芬德卡诺……求求你了……”我第一次听到矜持端庄的梅兹洛斯殿下用这样的语气讲话。

又隔了很长时间，我才听到芬德卡诺殿下沙哑的声音：“……爸爸，我想回去休息了。”

然后，他们从我身边离开。

有人掐住了我的下巴，把更多药剂灌进了我嘴里，我努力的吞咽下去。疼痛开始缓解，我的精力被疼痛和情绪迅速的烧干了，我再次陷入了昏迷中。


	7. 毒药 2

在那以后，芬德卡诺殿下就不再见我了，我又恢复了单调的宫廷炼金术师生活，先前经历的一切就像我的一场幻梦。我管住了自己的舌头，而国王则向他许诺的那样，给了我这辈子都没有想象过的财富，原先那些有权有势、把我当做畜生不如的渣滓的老爷们也开始争相巴结我。那段时间我过得相当纵欲，耽于享乐到了自毁的地步。直到一个月后的某个夜晚，我喝的很醉，一个人从后面抓住我把我拖进了水里。

等我被从水池里拎出来的时候差一点就要淹死了，不过也因此酒醒。我起先是非常的害怕，什么样的畜生才能游泳把我从水里掠走，这肺活量是要有多大，更何况我一直在挣扎。但我看清了那个抓我的人是谁后，恐惧立马完全转变成了愤怒。但是我现在只能趴在地上喘气，完全无法从地上爬起来打他。

“我需要你帮我，我想带芬德卡诺回海里去。”梅兹洛斯确定四下无人后开门见山的对我说。

“去你妈的。”我回答。我究竟在为什么人工作，为什么我上司的全家都曾差一点把我弄死。

他赤着脚在我旁边蹲下，试图拍我的背帮我顺气：“抱歉，但是宫里四处都是陛下的眼线，我只能用这种方式和你说话。情况现在很糟糕，我能信任的只有你了。”

我把他的手摘掉：“您不要这样，我觉得我们也没那么熟。”

他皱着眉头看了我一会儿，我尝试让自己看起来英勇无畏，结果最后还是变成了一只在水里淹的半死的狗。梅兹洛斯叹了一口气。

“你还在为上次的事情生气？可是你知道他不是故意伤害你的。”

“我没有，我只是对我现在的工作非常满意，不想落个身首分家的下场。虽然在您眼里我是烂命一条，比不上芬德卡诺殿下的一根头发，但对我自己来说还是很宝贵的。”

“那你的誓言呢？你说他拯救了你的灵魂。”

“您为人高尚，可能不大了解我们这些下等人。我们把发誓当成饭吃的。”

“别再撒谎了。”他用最平静的语气说出了最残忍的话：“你要是真的如你所说，你根本不会这样和我说话。反正都是为随手就能杀掉你的人工作，为我们工作和为国王工作又有什么区别？或者你会假装与我结盟，套出我的计划后再向陛下告发我，然后踩着我的尸体加官进爵。在三分钟后会有一队卫兵经过旁边的回廊，你可以喊，我不会阻止你的。”

“您是在要我的命！”

他没有回答。三分钟后，他拍了拍我的肩膀：“谢谢你。”

“我不是气他差点杀掉我，反正我是烂命一条，死在哪里都没什么所谓，被他杀死反而是我的荣幸。”我沮丧的向梅兹洛斯吐露心事，充当与他的和解：“可他为什么再也没有见我，连一句对不起都没有说过，就好像他曾对我说过所有的话都是谎言一样。他告诉我人生而平等，我应当自尊自爱，我也这么做了……难道发生这件事以后我不该生气么？”

“他不是不想见你，他只是……”梅兹洛斯痛苦的垂下了眼睛：“算了，等你见到他以后你会明白的。总之我一定要想办法带他回海里，但是我不能违背他的意愿强迫他和我走。”

“好吧，你要我做什么？”我颓然的躺倒地上。我果然不能放着芬德卡诺殿下不管。

“最多三天，他就会召见你。你去见他的时候带一管水银，想办法逼他喝下去。”

我被自己的口水呛住。

“为什么？水银对你们来说是剧毒……你还不如直接杀了他，比较好终结他的痛苦。”

“因为我要让他看清楚……”梅兹洛斯四处张望，确定周围没有人以后附在我耳边细细的与我讲述：“……他的父亲在他的食水里掺了水银，但是他无论如何也不愿意相信，还说那只是普通的人类喉咙的疾病。”

“不会吧。”我目瞪口呆：“陛下简直就是我见过最好的父亲了，他那么爱殿下！”

“就是因为太爱了。”

我想起了国王的言行举止，不由得打了个寒战。“原来你也这么觉得。”

“……最糟糕的是，芬德卡诺身上的信息素味道越来越浓厚了，没有任何一个Alpha能拒绝他——就算陛下只是半血。”梅兹洛斯忧心忡忡的说：“我怕如果真的要发生这种事，我保护不了他……我离开大海太久了，而且陛下又是一个非常强大的圣骑士……他还有军队。”

“我不会让这种事情发生的。”我安慰他：“我会说服他和你走的。”

他向我苦笑了一下。“但愿如此。”


	8. 毒药 3

我谎称自己醉酒后失足落水，因为我最近的生活非常荒唐，所以他们都没有起疑，只是国王看我的眼神非常耐人寻味。但我有信心他不会发现我的计划，毕竟我已经是宫廷的知名废物了，就连扫地的大妈看我的眼神都是那样的。在梅兹洛斯找我的两天后，我果然接到了久违的召见。我把水银藏进衣服里，回想了三遍梅兹洛斯和我说的话，起身去见他。

即便已经做了充足的心理准备，但是我再见到芬德卡诺殿下的时候还是差点失态。他比我上次见他的时候瘦了一大圈,靠在躺椅上，神情恹恹的，脸色苍白，颧骨和眼睛下都有很重的阴影,看起来简直就像一株枯萎的植物。我无法否认的是，当我看到病弱的他，心中反而生出了一种暴虐的欲望。这让我自我厌恶，但让我接下来必须要做的事情变得容易多了。

他看到我以后从椅子上坐了起来。

“你康复了！”他说，声音嘶哑的就像喉咙里塞了一块红热的碳：“太好了，你没事，我一直都很担心你……”

我简直想哭。但我还是控制住了情绪，面无表情的对他行礼：“谢谢殿下关怀。”

他的脸变得惨白。

“别这样，求你了。”他说：“我一直想当面向你道歉，但是……我很怕我会再次伤害你。我和罗珊朵一起练了一个月，确定自己能完全控制住自己以后才敢和你讲话的……”

他的声音在他喉咙里消失了。他狼狈的偏过头，用袖子捂住了嘴，开始剧烈的咳嗽。梅兹洛斯在他旁边扶住了他。有发黑的红色粘液从他嘴角喷出来，粘在了袖子上。他喘了一会儿气，不自然的把袖子藏在身后。在他咳嗽的时候，梅兹洛斯看起来心都要碎了。

“我没事，就是嗓子有点不舒服——你能原谅我吗？求你了，求你了，求你了……”他向我伸出了一只手：“别离我那么远……过来一点……”

我的脸上一定露出了动摇的表情。梅兹洛斯在他看不到的地方严厉的向我摇了摇头。我迅速的闭上眼睛又睁开，让自己变得心硬如铁。

我慢慢走到他身边，伸出手，他似乎以为我要拉他的手，蓝眼睛又亮了起来。但是我只是把那个被我的体温焐热的试管放进了他的手里。

“可是您差点杀死我，殿下。”我在他错愕的目光中说。

“……水银。要是我喝了这个，你就会原谅我了么？”他沉默了一会儿，低声问。

“是的，殿下。”

他拔掉了塞子，一饮而尽。

我和梅兹洛斯同时向他伸手，但他还是像流水一样从我们的手中漏了过去，只是在半空中留下了一张被汗水浸透的、白的闪闪发光的面孔，看起来简直就像在燃烧。他摔倒在了草地上，挣扎的就像一尾上岸的鱼，双手用力的抓住了自己的喉咙，但仍在咬紧牙关咽下咳嗽和呕吐。这次轮到我按住他阻止他自残，我和梅兹洛斯一边一个按住了他的手。他很快就无法控制的爆发出了撕心裂肺的咳嗽声，大量的喷出混合着水银的血，里面包裹着大团大团焦黑色的生理组织。我的眼泪虚弱的打在草地和他的衣服上，我说：“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

他清理干净了喉咙里那些被烧伤的生理组织，整个人看起来舒服了很多，只是水银的毒性阻碍了他的再生能力。梅兹洛斯把他揽到自己怀里，用水和手帕擦掉了他脸上沾的血。

“……是罗珊朵的主意吗？”他沉默了一会儿，问我。

我跪在他跟前，哭得喘不上气，只能点头。

“我不明白……”他的眼泪亦顺着脸颊滚落下来：“……他为什么要这么对我？先是软禁我，又夺走我的兵权……甚至……还对别人说我已经死了！现在又是水银……”

“因为你是一只自由的飞鸟，他想把你留在身边，就只能折断你的翅膀，把你关在笼子里。”我抓住芬德卡诺殿下的手，强迫他听我说话：“现在只有离开他，才能终止你们互相伤害……芬德卡诺殿下，我和梅兹洛斯都是你最忠诚的骑士，只要你下令，我们一定会把你送到海里去的。那时候你会变得强大，强大到可以和他和解。”

他这次沉默的时间更长了，直到我的腿失去知觉。终于，他点了点头。我长出了一口气，瘫倒在了地上。


	9. 毒药 4

想带芬德卡诺殿下返回大海，征得他的同意只是第一步，接下来还需要非常严密的计划。我和梅兹洛斯那段时间非常忙碌，掩人耳目的在王宫中行走，暗中记下王宫全部的结构和兵力部署。令我惊喜的是，王宫中有一位曾经在芬德卡诺殿下小时候照顾过他的侍女也非常同情他的遭遇，决定帮他逃走。她现在是提里安王宫的库房总管，负责清点运输王宫中的物资，只要我们把芬德卡诺殿下带到她那里，我们就可以藏进商队，离开王宫。国王监视我太紧密了，这件事情如果我来安排的话很难不露出破绽。

然后就是殿下的健康问题。他为了不让国王起疑，照旧吃了他带来的食物和水，这为他的身体带来了不小的身体负担，同时也让他情绪变得非常低落。我知道任何的安慰此时都是浅薄的，只能全力配置药剂来中和水银的毒素。我和梅兹洛斯鼓励他更努力的控制他的声音，尤其是在催眠的这一方面——如果我们不小心被发现，芬德卡诺殿下更希望用比较……平和的方式来解决问题。

在我们紧锣密鼓的准备了大半个月后，机会终于来了。国王要到邻国协商一些我没有听懂的事情，他会离开王宫三天。“爸爸一谈完就回来陪你。你想要什么礼物？我带给你。”他在餐桌上和颜悦色的说，而芬德卡诺殿下正在努力咽下那些会让他喉咙火烧火燎的食物。他向国王笑了一下。“什么都好，谢谢爸爸。”

我的拳头在餐桌底下握紧了，指甲深深的掐进肉里。

餐后，国王动身准备出行，让我陪他出去。我沉默着跟在他身后，这里像往常一样什么人都没有，我想象用我手里的烛台打碎他的颅骨。

“你打算什么时候动手？”他突然问。

我手里的烛台掉到了地上。“什——什么？”我结结巴巴的问。

“我问，你打算什么时候动手？”国王颇有耐心的回答：“哦，据我所知，你可能没有杀过人。如果你想用这个，”他用下巴指了指眼地上的烛台，“以你的力量，你应该很难打碎我的头盖骨。你应该用底座敲我的太阳穴，就算杀不了我，我也会因为脑震荡而失去反抗的能力，这样你就能补上一两下了——再不济，你也应该下毒。”

“我不知道您在说什么，但是我对您绝无僭越之心。”我冷汗津津的在国王面前跪下，用额头贴着他的靴子：“如果我有什么举动让您有了这样的怀疑，我愿意接受惩罚。”

他轻轻的笑了一声。

突然，他俯身粗暴的抓住了我的衣领把我按在了墙上，力量大的让我喘不过气来。他捡起烛台塞进了我的手里，湛蓝的双眼里染满血丝：“拿着这个，打这里！你不是想杀我吗？！我现在就给你这个机会！打啊！！”

我像摸到烫手的东西一样把烛台丢掉。他把我丢垃圾一样丢到地上，一脚踩住了我喉咙，冷笑着俯身看我：“你也喜欢芬德卡诺，是吗？你恨我给他喝了水银……你也不敢告诉他，只能偷偷的配药治他的喉咙，像只下贱的老鼠一样，就连想对什么人好都畏畏缩缩，令人恶心！你那么爱他，你为什么不为他杀了我？”

“我不敢，陛下，我不敢的。”我哭着去掰他的靴子。他踩得我要窒息了。

“没错，你就是这种人。”国王残酷的说：“你既没有荣耀，也没有勇气。没有人爱你，就连你的父亲也为了钱把你买给了黑术士。我曾给过你机会杀我，但你也放弃了。我打败了你，就是这样。你永远都别想违抗我……”

“我不会违抗您的，陛下，我愿意为您做任何事。”

“你告诉我，你会背叛我吗？”

“我不会，陛下，我永远都不会背叛你的。”

他松开了我的脖子，高高在上的看着我蜷缩在地上咳嗽和流泪。片刻后，他脸上疯狂的神情突然消失了，温柔的把我从地上搀扶了起来。

“那就没关系了，我原谅你。”他按揉我的脖子上的淤青，帮我擦掉我脸上的眼泪：“我不该对你这么凶……我会补偿你的，别生我的气。”

“我不会生您的气的，陛下。”我说，感觉到他的指甲刮过我跳动的大动脉。

“好孩子，去陪芬德卡诺吧。”国王放开了我。


	10. 毒药 5

我回到芬德卡诺殿下身边的时候，已经控制好了情绪。我换了一件高领的衣服掩饰我脖子上的淤青。行动马上就要开始了，他们非常紧张，没有发现我的异样。我们焦虑的等待了一天，确认国王真的离开了王宫，最后确认了守卫的看守措施，在半夜悄悄的出发了。芬德卡诺殿下还是没办法长时间行走，梅兹洛斯只好背着他。我们有惊无险的绕过了所有的守卫，顺利的甚至让人感觉有点过头了，最后，我们来到了仓库。

但是，和我们约定好的接应我们的，那位从小照顾芬德卡诺殿下的侍女，也是现在的仓库总管，并没有出现。

“也许是因为什么事情耽搁了，我们可以藏起来等她……”我低声安慰焦急的芬德卡诺殿下。

“有血味。”梅兹洛斯面色苍白的四处嗅闻，最后看向了那个正对大门的箱子。那上面摆着一个圆圆的东西，因为光线昏暗而让人难以看清。我呼吸急促了起来。

“不要看……”我对芬德卡诺殿下说。

就在此时，光明大放。我的眼前白光一片，简直要烧了起来。我狼狈不堪的捂住了眼睛，十来秒以后才看清了眼前的情景……

国王带着一支全副武装的军队出现在了我们面前。他从箱子上珍而重之的端起了那个圆圆的东西，然后扔到了我们面前。芬德卡诺殿下在梅兹洛斯背上发出了一声小小的尖叫。

“你喜欢爸爸的礼物吗？”国王用轻柔的声音问。

那东西停止了滚动。我低头看了一眼，只觉得头晕目眩。

那是那位好心女士的，死不瞑目的头颅。


	11. 苦泉 1

我不是没有想过我们的计划是怎么败露的。声音，动作，语气，散落的水银，侍女的告密，恶毒的陷阱……不过，现在显然不是思考这个问题的时候。我的大脑全力转动，疯狂思考我究竟该如何逃出生天。不过我还毫无头绪的时候，国王已经给出了我答案。

“到这里来，我亲爱的朋友。”他示意我走到他身边的位置：“如果不是你，我可能就要永远失去我的孩子了……”

立马有许多道目光落在我身上。我瞠目结舌，大脑一片空白。

“我没有，不是我。”我飞快的对芬德卡诺殿下和梅兹洛斯说：“我没有告密……”

而他甚至没有回头看我。

“过去吧。”他轻声说。

我无力的摇着头。梅兹洛斯怨毒的看了我一眼，但还是尊重了芬德卡诺殿下的意愿，没有杀我。我想他一定是用声音的魔力控制了我，那时候我汗如泉涌，肌肉痉挛，身体僵硬的就像一个提线木偶，无法控制的一步一步朝国王走了过去。越靠近他我越害怕，在站在他指定位置的时候简直要昏过去了。我试图用眼神祈求芬德卡诺殿相信我，但他避开了我的眼神。那一瞬间，我明白了国王的恶毒用意，全身冰冷。

“芬诺，你为什么要离开我？”国王轻声问，他的语气简直就像是深渊造物：“也许是我太放纵你了，给了你太多不必要的自由，还是你的朋友给你灌输了什么错误的想法，诱骗一个孩子离开深爱他的父亲？”

芬德卡诺殿下从梅兹洛斯背上滑了下来，没有依靠他的搀扶自己站稳。

“我离开您是出自我自己的意愿，爸爸。”他深吸了一口气，说：“我虽然是您的孩子，但我不是您的附庸。我爱您，但我必须离开您，因为您的爱在经历过失去的恐惧后变得扭曲又病态，蒙蔽了您的认知，只能给我们带来伤害。现在的我还没有治愈您的能力，而我离开正是想让自己变得更加强大，那时我会回到您身边，弥补您失去的痛苦。”

芬德卡诺殿下的话语就像是收拢野兽的缰绳，国王沉默了很长时间，高贵的理性和残暴的兽欲在他的面孔上搏斗。最终他垂下了头，颓然的把剑扔到了地上。

“你根本想象不到他们把你送回来的时候我是什么心情。”他的声音里染上了哽咽的腔调：“我只是……很害怕，芬诺。”

芬德卡诺殿下亦是要哭了，他的眼眶通红：“没关系，爸爸。”

“你走吧。”国王偏过了头：“但是你要记得回来看我，不要让爸爸等太久。”

芬德卡诺殿下走过来拥抱他，用手指把国王的眼泪抹掉……而这个温馨的场景却没有给我带来丝毫感情上的触动，我的冷汗浸湿了衣服，心率飙到了一百六，即将发生什么事情的预感笼罩了我，让我几乎尖叫出声，而在现实中，我只是僵硬的站在那里一动不动。事后想来，如果我当时做点什么，就算只是大喊一声，事情也不会演变成如此糟糕的状况……就在国王抱住他的那一瞬间，他的卫兵团毫无征兆的动手了：无数锋利的弩箭带着尖锐的呼啸声从我眼前掠过，每一支箭上都铭刻着燃烧的符文，每一支箭的尾部都带着细长的锁链，每一支箭都指向梅兹洛斯。

他在那一瞬间侧过了身子，但是仍有两支箭刺穿了他的肩膀和肋下，在空中留下一泼血线，箭头上的倒钩卡在了他的身体里，那两个击中他的弓箭手收紧了锁链阻止他躲藏。弓箭手们继续搭箭，第二轮齐射没有第一轮整齐，但更多人得手。红发的年轻人鱼没有发出任何声音，他表现出了一种兽性的凶悍，抓住了锁链反向将一名弓箭手扯到了他面前，折断他的脖子将他的尸体挡在了自己面前。但是人们抓住了锁链一起拉扯，血从尸体后面喷了出来……

他们在杀他的alpha。他在做什么？

我感到沉重的音浪从我身边擦过去，仅凭借在空气中震动的波纹就要把我碾死。直到摔倒在地上，我才发现我已经听不到声音了。血从我的耳孔里流了出来，还有我的眼睛、鼻子和喉咙。芬德卡诺殿下不知道什么时候挣脱了国王的拥抱，他在歇斯底里的尖叫，他黑色的长发散开，像是水草一样漂浮在空中，而国王的眼睛和耳朵里流出血来，无法承受的向后退开。正面承受了他攻击的弓箭手几乎全都跪倒在了地上，金色的符文在他们身上闪烁后熄灭，就像一场密集的、金色的雨。

随后我寂静的世界中响起了清脆的破裂声，就像是一个泡泡在深海中碎裂了，离我们最近的那个弓箭手的头颅在我们眼前爆开，就像开了一朵转瞬即逝的花。他碎裂的骨渣和脑浆下雨一样洒落下来，他的尸体摇晃着摔倒。他的倒下就像是按下了一个开关，弓箭手惊恐的面孔一个接一个的爆开，将这个仓库变成了浸血的地狱。

芬德卡诺殿下似乎被这恐怖的情景吓呆了，跪坐在了地上，很久都没有缓过神来。我挣扎着从地上爬起来，想去拉他，但是我自己也近乎脱力。我拉了两把没能把他从地上拽起来，于是干脆去找梅兹洛斯。他的情况很糟，至少十来支箭卡死在了他的身体里，他拔不出来，干脆用刀把箭杆砍断。我给他喝了备用的生死水，并检查了箭上铭刻的符文，告诉他需要尽快把箭头挖出来，否则他一定会死。他没有回答。我顺着他的视线回过头，全身冰冷。

那是国王，他居然没有死，不知道什么时候拾起了自己的剑，涂满鲜血的面孔看起来就像刚从深渊中爬出来的魔鬼。

“来吧，梅兹洛斯。”他说。

梅兹洛斯扶着我的肩膀站起来，他往下压的力道很大，几乎把我压的跪倒地上。他粗重的呼吸中带上了被腐蚀的臭味，我知道他的情况比他表现出来的还要糟糕很多。

“不要去，你会死的。”我说。

“我是他的Alpha，Alpha保护Omega的时候悍不畏死。”他轻声说。

他们缓慢的向对方走去，一个提着剑，一个弯曲起自己锋利的指甲。我简直不敢再看他们，连滚带爬的回到了芬德卡诺殿下身边，抓住了他的肩膀摇晃：“他会死的……做点什么，殿下，让他们停下！”

芬德卡诺殿下呆滞的看向我，瞳孔扩散，把蓝色的虹膜压成了一圈蓝色的、细细的环。就在我犹豫要不要打他一耳光的时候，他终于恢复了理智，高声喊道：“停下！都停手！！”

梅兹洛斯和国王喘息着停止了扭打。但就在梅兹洛斯退开的时候，国王的银剑在空中划过了一道白亮的光，他跌坐在地上——那伤口从他的肩膀一直蔓延到胯骨，他两只手紧紧的压在自己的腹部上，但是仍有粉色的东西从他的指缝里漏出来。我毫不怀疑只要他一松手，他腹腔里一半的内脏都会从那道伤口里掉出来。

“梅兹洛斯，不要管我，你先走！”芬德卡诺殿下喊道。

梅兹洛斯痛苦的看着他，无力的摇头。但是芬德卡诺殿下说：“快走！”

他发出了一声动物一样的嚎叫，侧身避开国王的下一剑，跳起来飞快的消失在了阴影中。国王并没有追他，他只是转头看向了我们这边……他的一只眼睛似乎被梅兹洛斯刺瞎了，半张脸上都是血迹，另一只眼睛浸泡在血中，看起来无比的扭曲和恐怖。

“不要过来……不要过来……”芬德卡诺殿下哭着说。他声音的力量正在消失。国王压到了他身上，禁锢住他的推拒的手。我突然意识到他是半血的人鱼男性Alpha，刚刚击败了另一个男性Alpha……他在发情！

不……不，不！我从尸体上拔出了一把短剑，拼尽全力对着国王的背刺了下去。但是剑在他的肩胛骨上卡住了，我没能拔出来。他顶着我的剑面无表情的直起了身子，用没有眼球的、鲜血淋漓的眼眶看向了我，我的勇气一瞬间就蒸发了，我只想逃。我后退的时候被地上的尸体绊倒了，紧接着，一道白亮的光像是闪电从我眼前闪过，我摔倒在地上，掉落在我眼前的，是我右手的手臂……

“我教过你该怎么杀人，但是你又让我失望了。”国王说。他拔下了短剑，随意的擦掉了上面自己的血迹，一只手扼住了我的脖子，握着短剑对着我左臂凶狠的刺了下去。我发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫，用尽全力挣扎，但仍像一只屠宰场中的动物一样被他割断了左手的手臂。他提着血流不止的我扔到了芬德卡诺殿下面前：“你想保护他是吗？你看好了！我是提里安的国王，没有人能违抗我！”

他掐住了芬德卡诺殿下的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，把水银灌进了他的喉咙，然后捂住了他的嘴不让他吐出来。芬德卡诺殿下在我面前第一次变形了，他双腿变成了一条黑色的鱼尾，痉挛着在地上抽打，最终虚弱的垂了下去。他柔软的尾鳍就像薄纱一样盖住了我的面孔，我的眼里全是他白皙的、修长的脖颈，就像一只垂死的天鹅，还有他肋骨间开合的鱼鳃，淡淡的粉色在我的虹膜上燃烧。

眼泪汹涌的溢出了我的眼眶，我躺在自己流出的血泊中，失去了意识。


	12. 苦泉 2

**我以为我会死，但我没有。**

我醒来的时候，疼得直接哭了出来。有人在旁边手忙脚乱的把我的眼泪擦掉，喂我喝了药剂，在痛感减弱的时候我勉强辨认出了里面有止痛的成分。不知道过了多久，我才逐渐清醒过来，辨认出在旁边照顾我的人是芬德卡诺殿下。

他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼窝深陷下去，蓝眼睛变得非常浑浊。他的侧脸上有一块硬币那么大的创口，在他擦脸的时候慢慢渗出来黄色的脓液。我理解了国王让我活下来只是为了要挟他，因为他没能抓到梅兹洛斯。我感到欣慰。

“杀了我。”我用口型祈求他。

他痛苦的向我摇头，拉过我的手，在我手心写下：“活下去，求求你，就算为了我。”

药效上来，我精疲力尽的闭上眼睛，陷入了昏迷。

我再次醒来的时候身体恢复了很多。国王找人为我接上我断裂的手臂，我的右臂切口非常整齐，所以勉强恢复了功能，但是仍旧不能用力。我的左臂情况就糟糕一些，虽然没有坏死，但是也失去了知觉。它只是没完没了的幻痛。而芬德卡诺殿下……

他的喉咙毁了，他发不出声音来，水银彻底摧毁了他自我愈合的能力。他消化不了食物，他的感官变得迟钝，他不停的咳嗽，呕血，他的身体正在从里面向外溃烂。可他仍在对我笑，就算他脸上的疮疤已经腐烂到露出牙齿，他帮我弯曲手指，让我清理掉他身上腐烂的生理组织，他还要陪那该死的国王玩过家家游戏，伪装他们仍旧是一对和睦的父子。我救不了他，也没有勇气自杀，我为我的懦弱感到绝望。

就在我要崩溃的时候，梅兹洛斯回来了。他在夜里伪装成一个侍卫溜了进来，我替他打开了窗户。他闻到了房间里被熏香掩盖后腐败的气味，瞳孔在盛怒中缩成了一条细线。

“我有办法救他，但我需要你帮我。”他对我说。

“怎么做？”我问。

“生命炼金术。”他铅灰色的眼睛在黑暗中亮的惊人：“我的血统来自诺多的王室，我能让他的血统溯回到我父亲的那一代。那时候他会——”

“你会死。”我打断他，感到精疲力尽。

“我知道。”他说：“别告诉他。”

我尽量待在门口，给他们留出私人空间。但是我依旧能听到细密的、连绵不断的水声，就像是一场色情的春雨。我难以自禁的向里窥探，在被深色的薄纱层层掩盖的大床上，梅兹洛斯已经褪下了身上的盔甲，他苍白的躯体就像一只瘦骨嶙峋的鸟，锋利的肩胛骨在苍白的皮肤下振动，就像一只垂死的蝴蝶。他耀眼的红色长发像是河流一样顺着他的身体披散下来，他辗转亲吻芬德卡诺殿下赤裸的身体，用舌头虔诚的舔舐过他身上溃烂的脓疮，无关乎情欲，就像亲吻他信仰的神。

那一瞬间，我的眼泪突然毫无预兆的冲出了眼眶。我转身跪坐在地上，哭得全身发抖，但是捂住嘴没有发出任何声音。在梅兹洛斯叫我过去的时候，我已经控制住了自己的情绪。芬德卡诺殿下披上了他的睡袍，他显得前所未有的容光焕发，脸上微微发红。我过去之后，他拉过我的手，在我的手上写下：我们要结婚了。

我笑着点头，在他手下写：恭喜您，殿下。

然后梅兹洛斯的一只手，毫无预兆的插进了他的胸口。

那一瞬间的情景是极其恐怖的。他的手指并拢成锋利的凿子，精准的从他末端的肋骨下插了进去，避让开他的肺叶，握住了他的心脏后又拽出。我甚至能在他的胸口看到梅兹洛斯手臂的形状。那颗心脏在离开了芬德卡诺殿下的身体后仍在跳动，梅兹洛斯毫不犹豫的把它吞了下去。紧接着，他毫不犹豫的撕开了自己的胸口，挖出了自己的心脏……

他的瞳孔在那一瞬间扩散了，僵硬的摔倒在了床上，血将这里的一切打湿。那时候他是濒死的，芬德卡诺殿下也是濒死的，我拥有的时间很短，但是已经够了。我从他的手里拿起了那颗仍在疯狂跳动的心脏，捏着芬德卡诺殿下的下巴，让他张开嘴吃下去。他涣散的瞳孔转向我，似乎意识到了我要做什么，咬住了牙想要拒绝，但是就在那颗心脏挨到他嘴唇的那一瞬间，它溶解成了红色的液体，顺着他苍白的嘴唇渗了下去……链接建立，转换开始。这是梅兹洛斯不计回报的馈赠，因而无法打断，也无法拒绝。

他垂下了眼睛，眼睫毛在空中微微颤动。一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑了下去，在他的鬓角上凝固成了一颗小小的珍珠。

我竭尽全力把梅兹洛斯摆正身体，让他并排躺在芬德卡诺殿下身边。就在此时，我感到他的手指还在轻轻的滑动，似乎在被血液浸湿的床单上写着什么。我看了很久，居然看懂了，那是一句话。

你欠我一枚戒指，罗珊朵。

那一瞬间我突然感到极度疲惫，于是我蜷缩着躺在他们身边，任凭血液将我身上的衣服浸透，感觉自己的身体逐渐变得沉重冰冷，就像石头。


	13. 苦泉 3

等国王冲进房间里的时候，一切都已经结束了。芬德卡诺坐在床上，他怀里抱着梅兹洛斯的尸体，一具苍白的、美丽的尸体，浸泡在血液中，但不染血污，在室内昏暗的空气中闪闪发亮，就像是一尊沉静的大理石雕像。国王跪在了他面前，手里的剑掉在了吸饱了血液的地毯上，他仿佛大梦初醒，他哭了，他说对不起，他说自己都做了什么。

而芬德卡诺开始唱歌。

那是我前所未曾听到的旋律，那是芬德卡诺为了吊唁他的爱人而唱。我听到了水流的声音，声势浩大，从极远的地方传来，比我所认知的世界更加古老，但有清澈的水从地板的缝隙里漫了上来，迅速的淹没了被鲜血浸湿的地面，在四柱床周围打出了白色的泡沫。水从天花板、窗户和门缝中继续灌进这个房间，坚定的淹没了这个狭小的空间。我深吸了一口气，在水里睁开眼睛。最后几枚气泡飘里了国王的鼻腔，他已经在歌声中悄无声息的死去了，浑浊的蓝色独眼倒映出了他的孩子：芬德卡诺已经变成了人鱼，他一面轻声哼唱，一面亲吻自己已死的爱人的嘴唇，银蓝色的纱幔在他们身边舞动。

我最后看了他们一眼，游出了房间，沿途看到士兵和宫女的尸体飘浮在水中，头发顺着水波涌动，就像河中的水草，他们的脸上是心碎的表情。我继续往上游，很快用尽了力气，但是有温柔的水波托着我的身体继续向上，让我得以俯瞰这个被水淹没的城市：那洁白的砖墙映照着日出的光芒，铺天盖地，辉煌灿烂，就像是上帝之城。


	14. 苦泉 4

在提里安沉进海中的十年后，我偶尔还是会到海边散步，只是我的身体变得很差，已经不敢再下海游泳。我现在还会想起我年轻时经历的事情，一切都像发生在昨天一样，我甚至仍能哼出芬德卡诺的旋律，但是我已经不能再这么做了。我曾经认为一切哀伤都会随着死亡而告终，但是我选择活下去，活着需要更多勇气。

“先生？请问您是人类吗？”一个清脆的声音打断了我的思绪。我花了好久才反应过来这是有人和我说话，而不是我的幻觉。我循着声音走到礁石边，看到一个孩子双手抓着礁石，用好奇的蓝眼睛看着我。他有一头耀眼的红色短发，红色的鱼尾仍在海水中。我感到头晕目眩。

“我是的。你呢？你是从哪里来的？”我在他面前跪坐下来。

“那下面。”他指向提里安的方向：“我偷偷跑出来的，我们那里所有的人类都睡着了，只有我和我妈妈。”

“那你爸爸呢？”

“爸爸也睡着了。妈妈说他是红头发的睡美人，要是有人类的王子亲亲他，他就会醒来。您是王子吗？”

“对不起，我不是。”

“好吧……先生。要是您认识人类的王子，您一定要告诉我。”

“嗯。”

“先生？您怎么哭了？”

“没事的，孩子，我没事。你叫什么？”

“我叫吉尔加拉德，是星星的意思哦。”

“吉尔加拉德，我虽然不能帮你叫醒你爸爸，但是我想送给你妈妈一件礼物。你可以帮我转交给他吗？”

“好啊。这是什么？”

“这个小孩子是您的小鱼苗吗？”

“是的。”

“那您下次一定要带他过来玩！这里只有我和我妈妈，我太孤单了。”

“嗯。”

“我要回去了，先生。要是回去的晚了，妈妈会担心我的。先生再见！”

“再见。”


End file.
